


Birthday boys

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Family, M/M, happy bday taurus trio, idk happy birthday aoboob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba reflects on how his celebration of his birthday has changed over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday boys

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing with this but it's cute.   
> I wanted to do something for Aoba's birthday and while I saw a lot of things, I felt Shiroba was excluded from everything so I wanted to make one myself because the so called 'taurus trio' is very important to me.   
> enjoy!

Aoba had always celebrated his birthday in some way, usually at home with Tae's cooking, Koujaku visiting and later on in life, with Mizuki visiting as well. It was never extravagant, but he was always wished to have a good day on that day by all the people in his life. Well, those that were present in his life that is, even if he didn't particularly want them too. Aoba would get presents as well, but he always found he appreciated them more when he was younger. 

That being said, he always thanked the ones he got presents from, even if it was shady. The shady being Trip and Virus' gifts, but he would always accept them with a smile. Even if he was screaming on the inside while accepting it, he kept up a smile and was polite. He had found many times that rejecting their gifts would only make them try even harder. That freaked Aoba out a bit more, mostly because they could be anywhere he was. 

As the years passed on and surprises happened, Aoba found that he started looking forward to his birthdays again. Although it was filled with drama each and every year, he found he wouldn't have it any other way. He was happy like that, with a lot of people close to him, even if he found the noise level a bit much at times. 

This year was no different than any other year, not really, apart from that their growing family had one more member that year. Aoba knew it should have been impossible, everyone knew it was supposed to be impossible, but he had settled for understanding that he wasn't exactly a normal human, so there was no way it ever would make sense. 

The year before, Aoba had woken up in his room in Tae's house to a noise level above any else he had ever heard. While he was used to the noise whenever his first spit - Sly - was around, this was twice as bad. Annoyance settled in his chest as he slowly got out of bed and stepped over to his clothes to dress before tip-toeing downstairs to see what the ruckus was about. As he opened the door to the main sitting area, the noise died down and every pair of eyes was on him. Before he could even begin to notice anything different in the room, a mop of white hair was in his face and a pair of arms around his waist lifted him up and spun him around two times. "You're awake!" The cheerful voice Aoba heard didn't sound like any voice he knew. This proved itself further when he was put back down and a face similar to his own came into view. The only problem - however - was that the face was pure white and the owner's eyes was icy blue. 

Aoba's meeting with his second split - funnily enough named Shiroba - was nothing less than dramatic, but what could he do about it? How Shiroba had split from him, or how he had come into existence at all, was a mystery to everyone. Even to Shiroba himself it was a mystery, so they left it be with that they couldn't know how these things happened. 

After that day, things calmed down more and more and Aoba found himself growing closer to his new 'brothers' and found their bickering quite entertaining. He learned things from both of them and they spent many evenings talking about how they even were one, but now three. They never got close to finding out any answers, and most of the time they'd just end up comparing themselves to each other. 

When it came to April, more spesifically his, no, their birthdays, Aoba understood just how much his family had grown. In Tae's house that day, was Tae herself, Aoba himself, Noiz, Sly, Mizuki, Shiroba, Koujaku and all of their allmates. They were many, almost too many in Tae's house, but Aoba found it comfortable. It was nice, to be able to have a family like this, to feel this happiness surging through his chest. Tae had called it stupid at first, because he lived in Germany with Noiz, but Noiz had made a point out of family being important before Aoba could even open his mouth to retort. His dear, dear grandmother couldn't object to that, because she knew how lonely Aoba had been at certain times in his life. 

At last, his life was filled with colour, in all ways. Before they started on the dessert, Aoba had all but skipped up to Shiroba and Sly, thrown his arms around them yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" at them before laughing at their shocked faces as they melted into smiles and laughing. 

Although it was loud, dramatic and annoying at times, Aoba found these moments of pure happiness worth all the trouble. Spending his birthdays with his family and people he loved was all he had wanted while growing up. To him, these recent birthdays were the best ones, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
